


funny rap game fanfic

by ak_47partisanrifle



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon Guy is a hallucination/dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_47partisanrifle/pseuds/ak_47partisanrifle
Summary: Original title was "Welcome to the B-Side". I changed it because I'm still stuck writing these terribly written and short normal canon chapters. and i dont wanna bait people by making it have "b-side" in the title even though its not even at the b-side chapters yet.and the original summary was "The original universe of Friday Night Funkin' is thrown into disarray when a strange event causes an alternate universe to collide with the original one, causing the two to mix together".i changed it because it sounds like a stupid ass plot, and for the same reason as the title change.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

The Boyfriend walked along the sidewalk, minding his own business. He was going to have a rap battle with his girlfriend's dad. Great. Just fucking great.

He heard that the dad was apparently an ex rockstar who retired. He's gonna have to check his songs then, in case he has to sing them in tandem with the dad. 

Anything for his girlfriend, he supposed.

He made his way to his house, walking up the steps. He placed a hand on the doorknob, before turning it and pushing the door. It opened, revealing the interior of his simple albeit surprisingly clean house.

He squinted in the darkness of his own home. He flicked the light switch, turning the hallway lights on. He didn't bother turning around, instead locking the door before closing it behind him. He walked upstairs. 

The 2nd floor's hallway lights turned on after he flicked the light switch that was on the wall near the stairs. He walked to his room, not bothering to close the door.

He turned the lights on, before plugging his computer in. This was going to be a long night. He pressed the power button, plopping down on his swivel seat as the computer played its familiar tune as it powered on. He placed a hand on the mouse, before moving the cursor to the browser button.

He clicked on the icon, before placing his fingers on the keyboard. He typed in his girlfriend's dad's name. **Keith rockstar**. Rockstar probably wasn't his last name, but it was a keyword which would help narrow down the search results. He hit enter.

The page loaded, before bringing him to an encyclopedia page about Keith. Apparently, he had multiple songs. He speed read through most of them, taking note of the fact that in his pictures, he had pink or purple skin. Probably an error caused by those shitty cameras they used to take photos with.

...

After 2 hours, and probably a half, he was finished reading the page. He closed the browser, before shutting down his laptop. He closed the laptop, before getting up and unplugging the cord. He made his way to his bed, before lying down on it.

He lazily covered himself in the blankets, before slowly closing his eyes.

He could've sworn he saw a black figure with a lemon for a head in the corner of his vision.


	2. Lemon Demon

He opened his eyes, looking around the room. It looked like a decrepit old mansion, with one window. There was a staircase behind him.

There was a familiar looking woman in a red dress on his right. His girlfriend.... wait what? Why was she on some speakers? He looked around, before stopping.

In front of him was some sort of shadowy creature, with a lemon for a head. It was holding a microphone. It had bloodshot eyes, with bloody and realistic human teeth in its mouth. It also had a red fleshy neck. What kind of fucking dream is this???

He moved to scratch his head, before jolting. In his hand was a microphone. Why did he have a microphone? He barely had time to process this before his thoughts were interrupted by a perfect imitation of his girlfriend's voice.

"3..." Wait, why was his girlfriend counting?

Hey hey "2..." Wait, wait wait...

Hang on a second "1..." I SWEAR TO GOD-

"Go!"

He stared at the lemon demon in front of him as it began to sing. 

"Guess it's time, better plug in all your night lights..."

What kind of- oh yeah he was supposed to sing as well right? He retorted by responding that he wasn't afraid of the dark.

"What's in there, past your darkened door?" Wow, his songs sound like shit.

He responded by saying he didn't know, why doesn't the monster tell him?

"Just the eyes, floating about the shore." He realized there was some music playing to accompany the song. WHO WAS PLAYING MUSIC???

"And then, I'm gonna eat your girlfriend!" What. Did this little shit-

"Or maybe turn her into broth," He balled up his fists, shaking them in rage, "Lalala, lala!" at the sheer audacity of this fucking creature.

He began spewing insults, before realizing anything that came out of his mouth was just beeps. Or his voice making beeps. Beeps in different tones and pitch.

So THAT was why the lemon fuckface didn't react to his insults...

Come to think of it, he did read up online that Keith had inspired a new kind of music where people made different beeps to make music with...

"Kill a kid," He flinched when he heard some thunder outside "cut 'em up, stuff 'em up in my secret meat pot!"

The monster reared its head back to laugh. "Find my hands across your body so to peel your skin off!" Was that sentence grammatically correct?

"You'll meet your friends," The monster seemed to try looking scarier than it already was by widening its eyes "inside the ambulance."

He groaned. How long was this going to last? "Come to the night, to the werewolf, give all your blood to him." Ok, that was it.

This thing was clearly just trying to scare him, and doing a bad job at it. And judging by it's increasingly "horrifying" appearance and edgier and more cryptic lyrics, it was trying to unnerve him and get him to yield.

He reeled his arm back, closing one of his eyes. "Stand under the warm streetlight." He threw the microphone at it. "Let yourself be- AGH!" The beast staggered back, clutching one of its eyes. The microphone had hit one of its eyes. It dropped the microphone to try easing the pain of its eye.

He ran over, before tackling it to the ground. "NO ONE!" He slammed a fist into the monster's neck, earning a shout of pain from the demon, "THREATENS!" following up by elbowing it in the stomach. "MY!" He then wrapped his hands on its neck, before squeezing. "GIRLFRIEND!" He screeched, before screaming more obscenities at the now dead monster.

He panted, before looking around. "Wait, wha-"

The boyfriend tussled and turned, before slowly getting up. "Mmmff..." He rubbed at his eyes, before remembering the thing from before. "Wait, where was..." He stared at his room. There was sunlight coming from the window, covered up by the blinds.

"It was a dream." He sighed in relief. "I didn't nearly get my girlfriend killed by some psycho monster. I didn't kill said monster, potentially ruining my girlfriend's opinion of me." He put a hand to his chest. "Oh thank god."

He slowly got off the bed, before wearing his slippers. "I should go take a shower..." He said, as he walked along the 2nd floor hallway.


	3. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys i swear ill add the b-side part soon  
> but first let me do some character POVs

The Dad looked around the mansion, adjusting his suit.

"Sweetie, where are you?" He called out. His red pupils darted around the room, looking for a very familiar red dress.

Said red dress appeared from around the corner, the one wearing the dress smiling meekly as she did. "Hi, dad. I'm preparing the equipment for when my boyfriend comes over."

He suppressed a sigh. He couldn't disappoint his daughter. "Alright, alright. Just call me when he's here."

"Alright dad." She walked away, doing who knows what.

Keith made his way to the stairs, before going up the 2nd floor. It would probably take a while for that kid to arrive and try to woo his daughter, so he had some time to kick back and relax.

...

Unfortunately, he did not have that long. Only 2 hours of relaxing and the doorbell rang. "Dear god no..." He murmured...

He heard his daughter's voice downstairs, muffled. "Oh hi Boyfriend! You look amazing!" Probably wearing more "gangster" attire. Eugh. With a sigh, he got up from the chair, setting the book down on the table after closing it. He made his way to the stairs, before walking down to the 1st floor to meet his (hopefully not) future son-in-law.

The man didn't say anything as he sized the kid up while his daughter made some final preparations for the song.

"So... you're Sir... Keith, right?" The kid asked, obviously nervous. 

He nodded, not saying a word. 

The kid gulped.

"All done!" The two of them turned to look at his daughter, while she beckoned them to the basement. He made his way down the basement steps, hearing the footsteps of the kid following behind him.

Hm. The basement was... surprisingly rather clean. There was a wooden stage with speakers on it. A laptop was connected to the speakers. His daughter excitedly made her way over to the laptop, before doing... something on it.

He made his way over to the stage, looking at it. How the hell did his daughter...

Ignoring the footsteps of the approaching kid, he simply stared at the stage. So this was where they were going to "rap battle", or as those kids liked to call it.

"Alright, I set the song. BF, do you need any help on what to do?" 

Surprisingly, the kid shook his head. This kid was either stupid, cocky, or he somehow knew the basics.

Well, this was going to be fun.

He made his way onto the stage, grabbing a microphone he figured was for him. The kid, or as his daughter liked to call him, "Boyfriend" did the same, copying him.

"3..." He squinted his eyes at the kid as said kid breathed in and out, clearly trying to calm themselves.

He wondered, what was his daughter going to play? "2..."

"1..." Here we-

"Go!"

He instantly recognized the music the second it started to play. Bopeebo. It was rather easy to sing, compared to the others. As much as he hated it, he supposed it was fair to give the kid a bit of a fighting chance on their first battle.

He cleared his throat, before singing. 

The kid responded in kind, doing the same thing.

As the song progressed, he noticed that if he leaned forward, the kid leaned back, and vice versa. This kid was probably copying him. So, to test this theory, he decided to try something.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" His voice rang out.

Of course, just as he expected, the kid. Copied. Him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Perceptive kid. 

"Bopeebooo!"

"Bopeebooo!"

This was honestly his favorite part of the song, the part that he named the song after. Honestly, it was probably the most relaxing song ever.

Now however, was not the time to relax. Now was the time to try and-

The music ended, with his daughter clapping. Did. This. Kid. Just. Beat. Him. AT HIS OWN. SONG.

He resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course the kid would do his research about him and try to learn his songs! Why didn't he see this coming!?

If it wasn't so risky, he would've screwed up on purpose to make the kid do the same.

"Well, see you on Wednesday BF! Byeee!" His daughter waved at the kid as he left.

He had to find a harder song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boomer dad, boomer dad


	4. Daddy Dearest 2

The father groaned as he picked out the songs. Alright. No easy songs this time. Let's try something more challenging.

He scrolled through the collection of songs, testing each one. No, not this one, nope, too easy, too predictable, too challenging and might make his daughter mad if he picked it...

Aha! He found it. Fresh, he called it. It was one of his newer songs when newer generations wanted something that fit into their category. It was... probably something the kid would be good at, if he knew what it was.

No, of course he'd probably memorize the lyrics. Of course, he could just try intimidating the kid, making him screw up, but that might catch his daughter's attention.

He made sure the door was closed, before practicing the song. Just a few more hours, or maybe minutes, before that kid arrived again. And he would not lose a second time.

This was... good. It felt good to sing the song, and it would definitely feel good to beat the kid, since he would probably be cocky that he beat him at his own song, in his own home.

Satisfied, he stopped practicing. Now was the time to maybe listen to a few more of his songs and just relax.

...

He heard the doorbell from downstairs. Alright then. He got up, adjusting his unbuttoned suit. Now was the time to beat this kid. Not physically of course, that would... get him arrested.

He made his way downstairs, trying not to act excited. He made his way to the main hallway of the mansion.

The kid was there, of course, in all his short glory. Red backwards cap, blue hair (who the fuck has blue hair???), white shirt with a stop icon on it. Dark blue jeans with red sneakers. Wow, this kid was definitely trying to look badass, instead failing miserably.

"Alright dad, you know the drill! I'm going to the basement." His daughter made her way to the recesses of the mansion, doing who knows what with the things down there.

He stared at the kid for exactly 5 seconds, before turning and following his daughter downstairs. 

Judging by the footsteps behind him, the kid followed.

"I hope you're ready BF!" The kid gulped. "Dad picked a challenging song!" He could've sworn he heard some sweat fall onto the floor.

The man made his way onto the stage as usual, grabbing the microphone. He took the other microphone and handed it to the kid. The kid, looking stunned at his act of apparent kindness, stood there for a few seconds without grabbing the microphone. "Kid. The mic. Take it."

This seemed to snap the kid out of his shock. "Oh, oh uhh sorry Mr. Keith." He took the microphone, before backing up to his spot on the wooden stage.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" He noticed that his daughter gave less time between each countdown. 

The song began. He noticed that the kid seemed to be prepping himself before he began singing.

With each note, or should he say arrow, he could've sworn he saw the kid nearly miss each arrow more and more, only catching themselves at the last moment.

The kid was having difficulty, and it was only the second song.

He hoped this was enough to beat the kid.

Unfortunately, as he would soon find out, it was not enough.

To his complete and utter dismay, the kid just barely made it, beating him by an arrow. An arrow.

The kid seemed completely exhausted, and they looked just as surprised that they made it. In the corner of his vision, he could see that his daughter seemed worried.

"Al-alright Mr. Keith, I think that's uh.... enough for today... I'm gonna... go now... bye GF..." The kid said, taking a breath in between each 2 or 3 words. 

He panted, before making his way upstairs and exiting the mansion.

Well, he supposed he now knew what would beat the kid next time.


	5. Thursday

His eyes darted around the laptop screen as he rapidly read more and more about his girlfriend's dad. He couldn't afford to screw up.

Mr. Keith had caught him with his pants down and nearly beat him. Can't take any risks this time. He had to check what songs the dad was gonna use. So he got to work, quickly reading up about Mr. Keith's songs, seeing how difficult they were.

He stopped. It seemed that out of all the songs Mr. Keith had, Dad battle seemed to be the hardest. That was probably what was gonna be thrown against him next. 

So he was going to practice this then. Alright. Alright. He can do that. He slowly got up, before playing the song.

It seemed faster paced than the last two, definitely harder to sing. He began trying to memorize each note, or lyric, or arrow, or whatever! He had to practice.

The song was pretty hard to master, he had to admit. Which made practicing it all the more important. He had only one day before the next battle, and this time he had the disadvantage of being easily thrown off due to a lack of rest and the exhaustion from the 2nd battle.

...

Finally. After all this time, he thinks he mastered it. So he closes the browser, before shutting down the laptop. He made his way to the bed, not bothering to cover himself in blankets, and fell asleep.

He slept for the remainder of the night, and then the rest of the last day. He woke up at 6:00 PM. Time to go. 

The boyfriend made his way over to the shower, to get himself cleaned before the (hopefully) final battle with his girlfriend's dad.

This was gonna be hell.


	6. Daddy Dearest 3

Keith stood on the wooden stage, tapping his foot and patiently waiting for the kid to arrive. He was eager to get this over with, confident that he would finally beat the kid this time.

He looked around the basement, staring at the equipment his daughter had prepped in advance. Seems that she was getting used to this. 

Hearing the doorbell ring upstairs, he straightened his posture and grabbed the microphone. It was time.

As expected, the kid made his way to the basement, before looking at him. The kid seemed a bit surprised that he decided to wait in the basement instead of coming from upstairs. 

The kid said nothing as he made his way over to the stage, before taking his microphone. It was so quiet that he could've sworn he heard the kid's heartbeat.

Seemed that he was nervous about it. He could see it in the way the kid's movements seemed jittery and more forced. 

His daughter began counting down. "3..." His eyes narrowed. "2..." His grip on the microphone tightened. "1..." He prepared to sing the first part of the song. "Go!"

The kid observed his movements as he sang the first part of the song. After he was finished, the kid copied the exact same thing, the only differences of course was that he was leaning back if he leaned forward and vice versa.

He had to admit, the kid was learning pretty quickly, and in just 1 week he had already managed to go toe to toe against him, an ex rockstar.

The kid also seemed more composed while singing. Clearly he had done his practice.

Hm. He was good, but Keith was better. 

Or so he thought.

The kid had beat him a third time.

This time however it was Keith who slipped up on some of the last few notes.

What a huge fucking blunder, he could only think as he watched the kid stare in shock, before celebrating over his final victory over him.

Deep breaths, deep breaths, Keith told himself. He quickly regained his composure, before putting the microphone away and walking over to the kid. 

The kid turned to look at him, gulping. To the kid's apparent shock however, Keith simply held his hand out to the kid. 

Blinking a few times to clear his thoughts, the kid held a hand out to Keith, shaking it. "You did good kid, you did good."

The kid gasped. "Oh my god... uhhh thanks Mr. Keith!" He said, as he took his hand away and put it in his pocket.

"Alright don't get too far ahead of yourself kid, I only said you did good. There are more difficult songs than mine, and while I don't think it's impossible for you to beat them, I doubt you could get them first try like you did to mine."

He sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday. Time for him to rest.


	7. Mall time

The Boyfriend walked along the tiles of the mall, following the Girlfriend. They were both going to buy some things and food, and maybe buy things to read.

"So uhh... how about this book? It's a horror graphic novel. I think it was called Six Lights In Fred's?" He suggested. They were both in the bookstore, looking for, well, books.

His girlfriend sighed. "No, I think uhhh... I just don't like it. Child murder is just something I can't handle really well, even if it's fictional. Also I think it's actually called Five Nights at Freddy's or something."

"Ah, I see. Thanks."

They continued to search through the bookstore, but ultimately came up with nothing. "Guess we have bought enough anyways... come on, let's go home." He thought, since he was honestly fine with what they had at the moment.

His girlfriend sighed. "Alright, alright, let's go. We did get what we need..." She agreed.

They made their way to the parking lot, before his girlfriend suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Are- are those two kids in Halloween costumes?" 

He stopped as well, turning to look. "Yeah I think those are kids in... hang on, why are they wearing those? It isn't even October... it's November... maybe we should follow them?" 

His girlfriend turned to look at him in a face that said "bro, what the fuck?", before the face faded away and she nodded. "I mean, I sort of do what to know what they're up to. I think I heard stories of these kids being involved in some weird, supernatural crazy stuff."

"Alright then, let's go." He walked along, following the kids. 

Hopefully, people didn't notice him and think he was some sort of pedo.

After a long while of walking, the two kids stopped. He thought he heard something about a "spooky month", probably October. These kids...

They turned to face him and his gf, startling them both. "Hello Mister!" They both said, with impossibly cheery faces from two kids that just realized they were being followed by two random teenagers.

"Are you celebrating the spooky month???" The one in the skeleton costume said. 

He and his girlfriend turned to look at each other, before turning to the kids again. "Uhhhh, kids, it's NOT October, it's not Halloween, and it's not spooky month. It's November."

The kid in the pumpkin mask spoke up. "Actually spooky month is- wait... Skid, are you sure we actually got the month right?" He turned to his friend in the skeleton costume, whose name was apparently Skid. His voice sounded like someone who had their nose plugged.

"What do you mean? It's the spooky before Christmas!" He raised both of his arms for emphasis.

The boyfriend stood there for a few seconds, blinking shortly before realizing where he was at the moment. "Uhh, okay kids. You do what you do..." He turned around.

"Actually Mister, we have something else! Do you want to do two musics with us???" Skid said, looking at the boyfriend. "We want to celebrate the spooky before Christmas with musics!"

He turned to the kid, and dear fucking GOD he was adorable, even though he clearly wasn't trying to look adorable. They just had such big heads and small bodies, and oh god it was so hard to say- "Alright, we'll do that. Where do we meet?"

The kid in the pumpkin costume reached into his pocket, before pulling out a picture of a decrepit old mansion with directions written on the back. "Here, Mister! Bye, see you on Wednesday!" They both turned, before continuing to walk to where ever they were going.

Okay, so that just happened. "Alright, let's go." The girlfriend said, before turning and walking back to the car.

Something clicked in the boyfriend's mind. "Hey hang on, why didn't we just follow them with the car?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys ill swear ill introduce the b-side soon let me just write these chapters for the normal weeks first


	8. Skid and Pump

He finger combed his cyan hair, before placing his cap back on his head. He looked around. His surroundings were... familiar. And unsettling.

It looked even more unsettling than the one in the picture. How did these kids even manage to get here? Were their parents even worried? Did they even know what their kids were up to?

And how the hell weren't these kids terrified? For all he knew, these kids were probably both 10 to 12 years old! Any normal kid would have been terrified by the mere prospect of going to a mansion like this.

Nope. That's it. Let's just get this over with, he thought. No more overthinking it, there was no point. He just had to sing one say for today, then go home. Then, he would do it again on Friday. Not that hard.

And so he made his way up the steps on the mansion's entrance. He raised his hand. The teen hesitated. Was this...? Y'know what? He sighed. He knocked on the door.

As soon as he did, something in the house began scrambling towards the entrance. No, not something, someone. Two kids.

His girlfriend had come in advance, so if she could get in the scary mansion, he could as well, right?

The kids soon made their way to the door, judging by the louder footsteps and how they stopped abruptly.

He could hear them unlock the door with a click. The door opened, granting him the sight of... this extremely run down mansion's interior. 

It was... surprisingly clean? How did these kids manage to clean all the stuff from this mansion? And for how long were they cleaning this place up? Did they live here? Is that why there was nobody accompanying them?

He stepped inside, looking around. It was clean for the most part, save for a few cobwebs that he was sure the kids purposefully left there to give it a halloween-y vibe.

Skid spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "Hello Mister! Do you want to do the spooky song with us? We have two!"

These kids could sing? Eh, whatever. He nodded. "Alright, so where are we going?"

"Upstairs!" The kid in the pumpkin mask said, before making their way over to the second floor.

The boyfriend followed them upstairs, not even noticing the fact that he left the door open.

"Dis room!"

"M'kay."

He made his way over to the room they were leading him to.

If he was unnerved before, he was terrified now. 

This room WAS THE EXACT SAME ROOM as the one that he saw in his nightmare. It even had the same window, with the same tree outside!

And his GF was in the EXACT SAME SPOT as she was in his nightmare.

But if his suspicions were correct, then the lemon demon was just a nightmare and a figment of his imagination. It probably wouldn't pop up here.

Hopefully.

He grabbed the microphone nearby. The kids were stacked on top of each other. Seemed that the two kids were sharing microphones. 

They were even doing a nice little dance. while waiting.

"3... 2... 1... Go!"

He stared at the kids, waiting for them to make the first move.

The music began, and the kids sang. It actually sounded pretty good.

He noticed how the kids were doing the same kind of music as the one Mr. Keith inspired or something.

Oh wait, it was his turn.

And so he sang when he had to, sometimes singing with the kids instead of after them.

Occasionally, the boom of thunder and flash of lightning would startle him and his girlfriend, though he thankfully wasn't distracted by it that badly.

He failed to notice the purple figure in the background with red pinprick eyes watching him.

Right before the song ended, another flash of lightning occurred. This time though, for just one second, he could've sworn that he saw that damn lemon staring at him behind the kids.

But he ignored it, instead finishing the song.

"Wow, you kids were actually pretty good. Can't wait for the next song!" He remarked, as he put the microphone away.

He heard footsteps though. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" The kid in the pumpkin costume said. 

His girlfriend shook her head. "I don't hear anything though."

"Eh, never mind then. Let's go home."


End file.
